


Sibling Bonding

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 08:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13477137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Dani fixes Nola up.





	Sibling Bonding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [B_Radley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Radley/gifts).



> Both characters borrowed from B_Radley with permission.

Dani ran a finger along the bruise, then shook her head. "Tell me the other one looks worse?"

Nola laughed, then held up her hand, showing the faint discoloration across the fingers and knuckles. "My hand hurts enough to say he ought to."

That made Dani laugh, even as she settled the still frantic edges of Nola's nerves with her own gifts. "Remind me to teach you how to punch without bruising your hand."

"I'd like that. And any other lessons you have for dealing with beasts like him."

Dani's eyes did a small color change. "You know I will."


End file.
